


И не пленяет рай

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После серии «По эту сторону рая» Кирк хочет узнать, правда ли Спок несчастлив на «Энтерпрайз».</p>
            </blockquote>





	И не пленяет рай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wilderness Were Paradise Enow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379495) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Благодарность всей команде fandom Leonard the Great Nimoy 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2015.
> 
> Название взято из рубаи Омара Хайяма, но поскольку в русском официальном переводе пропало упоминание рая, переводчик взял строку из другого стихотворения того же автора.

Джим со Споком уже изучили детали следующей миссии и обсудили шансы колонистов устроиться на новой планете, но Кирк никак не мог заставить себя вернуться в свою каюту. Что-то грызло его с тех пор, как они покинули орбиту Омикрона Цети 3. Он потер подбородок и, не отрывая взгляда от стола, заговорил. 

— Спок, когда вы сказали, что впервые были счастливы, вы говорили правду? Мне казалось, вам нравится ваша должность.

Повисло молчание.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, капитан, — наконец ответил Спок несколько озадаченно. — Я удовлетворен своим положением на «Энтерпрайз» больше, чем каким-либо другим в своей жизни.

Он поерзал и откашлялся:

— Я имел в виду, что впервые в жизни при общении с другими мне не надо постоянно бороться с противоречиями в своих мыслях и намерениях, отказываться от части себя, и без этого бремени я больше не чувствую отчуждения. Выражаясь словами колонистов, я нашел свое место.

Джим пристально посмотрел на Спока, принявшего совершенно невозмутимый и независимый вид и абсолютно точно пребывающего в своем уме.

— Ваше место здесь, Спок. Не понимаю, что это за бессмыслица насчет противоречий...

Спок прищурился. Кажется, тема беседы не была ему полностью безразлична.

— Разумеется, вы не понимаете, капитан. Это необычное переживание, словно моя вулканская половина непрерывно исследует человеческую, и наоборот. Каждое чувство логически анализируется, и каждый вывод приводит к сомнениям и беспокойству.

Джим заморгал.

— Но... это же нормально, Спок.

Спок нахмурился.

— Не думаете же вы на самом деле, что это происходит, потому что вы наполовину вулканец?

Он не стал дожидаться ответа:

— То, что вы описываете, ваши ощущения под влиянием спор — это не счастье, Спок, а опьянение. Помните, я тоже проникся этим чувством единения? Я тоже мечтал, чтобы оно не кончалось. О, каким желанным оно было! Это было великолепно, хотелось длить это чувство вечно. Я хотел быть свободным от жажды новых открытий, от постоянного стремления к чему-то большему. Но эти стремления — они часть меня, Спок. Они делают меня тем, кто я есть. Я увидел свои ордена и разозлился. Попытался покинуть корабль — и разозлился еще больше. Потому что есть кое-что, что нужно мне больше, чем счастье.

— «Энтерпрайз».

— Нет, Спок! Я сам. То, как вы вели себя на Омикроне Цети 3 — это были не вы.

Спок опустил плечи, как будто признавая свое поражение.

— Да, — согласился он. — Но тот, кто сменил меня, был лучше.

— Лучше для кого? — спросил Джим. — Уж точно не для кого-то из нашего экипажа.

Спок приподнял бровь:

— Вот как? Еще на прошлой неделе доктор Маккой говорил, что мне не помешало бы смягчиться.

Джим махнул рукой.

— Да, и видели бы вы его лицо, когда вы изменились! Он совсем не обрадовался.

По всей видимости, эта реплика застала Спока врасплох, и поэтому он решил ее проигнорировать.

— Будь по-вашему, капитан. Но то, что вы говорили мне сегодня, я не раз слышал и от вулканцев, и от людей. Разумеется, на Вулкане нет эквивалента упомянутого вами «цирка», но суть та же.

— Вы же не слышали ничего подобного на борту «Энтерпрайз», не так ли? — резко спросил Джим.

Спок встретил взгляд Джима с нечитаемым выражением лица:

— Сегодня слышал.

— Но, Спок, я просто наговорил всякой чуши, чтобы рассердить вас!

— И почему вы решили, что меня рассердят именно эти слова?

— Любого бы рассердило, если бы его назвали уродцем или компьютером! Я замечал, как вы реагируете, когда люди критикуют вашу вулканскую сторону. Знаю, что вы гордитесь ей.

Спок наклонил голову вбок.

— Горжусь? Да, но не поэтому я разозлился, когда вы назвали меня уродцем, компьютером, чей отец также был компьютером. Вы ведь понимаете это.

Джиму он напомнил профессора Тарифа в Академии, настаивающего, что Джим получил неуд из-за лени, а не из-за того, что псевдориманово многообразие лишено всякого смысла. 

— Разумеется, моя вулканская половина осознает, что подобные предубеждения нелогичны, но человек во мне сомневается. Вы, капитан, видели меня в самых разнообразных ситуациях и большем спектре настроений, чем кто бы то ни было; кроме того, ваше мнение важно для меня как в профессиональном, так и в личном плане. Отражай эти слова ваше истинное мнение, это бы значило...

Джим удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Истинное мнение... Спок!

Тот замолк.

— Не говорите ерунды, Спок! — выпалил Кирк, чувствуя гораздо большую вину, чем из-за недавней потери трех членов экипажа, и презирая себя в результате еще больше. — Я бы не сказал ничего подобного, если бы считал, что в этом есть хоть крупица правды. Вы нравитесь мне таким, какой вы есть. Вы нужны мне таким, какой вы есть, — грустно усмехнулся он. — В моем исполнении это звучит не так мило, как в устах мисс Каломи, не так ли? Вы мне правда нужны.

Спок отступил на шаг.

— Согласен, в моем обыкновенном состоянии я более полезен в качестве старпома...

— Черт возьми, Спок, я сказал, что вы нужны мне. Не Звездному флоту или капитану Кирку, а мне, Джиму.

Спок уставился на него. 

— Зачем?

Джим усмехнулся:

— Не знаю, Спок. Полагаю, вы делаете меня... счастливым.

Спок раздраженно выдохнул, как если бы Джим провалил ему эксперимент.

— Я делаю вас счастливым, — повторил он с ноткой недоверия, почти презрения.

Джим сжал кулаки. 

— Черт возьми, Спок, если вы мне не верите, я докажу вам! Этот ваш вулканский трюк, слияние разумов — если вы хотите знать, что я думаю о вас, я готов показать.

Спок весь напрягся.

— Не стоит относиться к слиянию разумов столь легкомысленно, — с укоризной заметил он.

— Это не легкомыслие, — Джим шагнул навстречу. Спок с опаской наблюдал за ним, будто боялся, что тот его укусит. — Я задел вас, Спок. Позвольте мне все исправить.

Несколько долгих секунд Спок молчал, но в конце концов, как Джим и ожидал, любопытство взяло верх.

— Для этого не обязательно полное слияние, — неохотно проговорил Спок. — У вас сильная воля, и если я погружусь слишком глубоко, мне будет сложно разделить нас. Я попытаюсь прочесть ваши мысли.

— Давайте, Спок.

Спок подошел к нему и поднял руку. Она замерла у лица Джима так близко, что он ощутил ее тепло. Вдруг до него дошло, что Спок может узнать кое-что еще. Только он открыл рот, чтобы дать отбой, как пальцы Спока коснулись его лица.

Внезапно на него накатило острое возбуждение. Слова доносились до него издалека, словно из Айовы, и Джиму отчаянно хотелось, чтобы это не кончалось.

— Наши разумы сливаются, — голос Спока был теплым и грубоватым, совсем как кончики его пальцев. — Наши мысли едины.

И Джим ощутил это — нежное касание мысли, пугающее и приятное одновременно. «Спок», — подумал он. В ответ он ощутил поток... чего-то, и дальнейшее не сохранилось в его памяти.

 

***

 

Придя в себя, Джим попытался удержать ускользающие образы и ощущения: иронию и нежность, еще какой-то бесконечный лабиринт, состоящий из четко очерченных прямых углов, слишком большой и запутанный для постижения.

— Спок? Это был...

Спок ошеломленно смотрел на него.

— Вы наблюдаете за мной, когда я склоняюсь над своей рабочей станцией.

Джим нервно потер ладони.

— Да. Я люблю на вас смотреть, когда вы работаете за своей станцией.

Конечно, ему это нравилось. У него были глаза, а Спок мог часами стоять, склонившись над этой штукой.

— Вам не нравится, что я сильнее вас.

Джим прочистил горло.

— Да, по крайней мере, какой-то части меня.

— Вам страшно, что я могу попытаться захватить командование. Вы боитесь, что я подхожу для него лучше, чем вы.

В горле у Кирка пересохло.

— Да.

Спок нахмурился.

— Вы знаете, что я никогда не желал вашей должности, капитан.

— Да, Спок, я правда знаю. И все же страх остается. Это не значит, что я не...

«...люблю вас».

Они оба об этом знали, Спок наверняка прочел его мысли, и все же Джим не мог произнести эти слова вслух. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Спок решил, что от него ждут больше, чем сам Спок готов предложить.

— ...доверяю вам.

— Понятно. Внутреннее противоречие.

Радость пересилила неловкость. Джим улыбнулся, хлопнул Спока по плечу и встряхнул его.

— Да, Спок, точно!

Спок посмотрел на руку Джима.

— Я так и не смог ее обнять, — задумчиво произнес он. — Хотел, но не смог.

Джим нахмурился.

— Я никогда... не замечал, чтобы вы чурались прикосновений. Вам хотелось обнять ее, или хотелось захотеть?

— Вы правы, капитан, — Спок шагнул навстречу, напомнив Джиму гигантскую кошку. — Я никогда не чурался ваших прикосновений. Не знаю, почему я не осознавал этого раньше.

Джима прошиб пот.

— Спок... — Он предостерегающе поднял руку. Они стояли так близко, что его пальцы задели грудь Спока. — Пожалуйста. Не делайте этого, лишь бы доказать что-то мне или самому себе. Если у вас нет сильного желания...

Спок склонился к Джиму, опираясь руками о стену по обе стороны его головы.

— У меня есть желание, — хрипло прошептал он Кирку на ухо. — Очень сильное.

Рот Джима приоткрылся, а затылок ударился о стену.

— Спок.

В поисках опоры он схватил Спока за форменную рубашку и ощутил жар его тела сквозь одежду. Словно коснулся провода под напряжением. 

— Чего вы хотите, Спок? Скажите, и я дам вам это, только...

Спок стоял, не шевелясь.

— Вы спрашивали, знала ли мисс Каломи, на что идет.

Джим в который раз поразился его самоконтролю, бесстрастному звучанию его хриплого голоса.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чем вы. Наверное, вам стоит пояснить.

Спок глубоко вздохнул:

— Я уверен, что она не знала этого. Она даже не могла найти, где находится мое сердце. А вы знаете, Джим?

Сердце Спока билось под левым кулаком Джима, там, где кончались ребра.

— Вы знаете, что я думаю о вас, — пылко произнес Кирк. — Вы прочли мои мысли. Разве я неправ?

— Чтобы согласиться с вашим представлением обо мне, мне пришлось бы стать патологическим нарциссом. Вы были ближе к правде, когда назвали меня печатными схемами и банками памяти. Это все, что я могу предложить вам. Но если я нужен вам таким, то я ваш.

Его. Джим почувствовал волнение и желание защитить, вспышку радости от того, что теперь он сможет исцелить нанесенные им самим раны.

— У вас есть сердце, Спок.

— Да. Другого цвета, в другом месте и бьющееся в другом ритме.

Кирк пожал плечами, задев ими запястья Спока.

— Пока оно бьется, Спок, меня все устраивает.

Мышцы пресса Спока расслабились.

— Если это ваш основной критерий, капитан, то это многое объясняет в вашей личной жизни.

— Вы знаете, что я имел в виду.

— Возможно, — ответил Спок, что прозвучало как «да», и выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть Джиму в лицо. — Вы спрашивали, что я... — он запнулся, его щеки слегка позеленели, и Джим с удивлением понял, что это значит.

— Вы вспыхнули от смущения, Спок.

Спок оскорбленно посмотрел на него.

— Разумеется, нет. Ускоренный кровоток — обычный признак сексуального возбуждения.

Джим был готов возразить, но слово «возбуждение» заставило его скользнуть взглядом к паху Спока и убедиться — тот был возбужден, да еще как. Джим протянул руку, но Спок отступил назад. Джим разочарованно застонал, почти зарычал, и Спок закрыл глаза.

— Вы спрашивали, чего я хочу, капитан. Вы значительно опытнее меня в сексуальном плане. Нелогично отказываться признавать очевидное, однако...

— Да, Спок? — произнес Джим со всем имеющимся у него терпением.

— Если существует некая сексуальная практика, в которой вы раньше не участвовали, это могло бы уравнять нас.

— Я никогда раньше не занимался сексом с вами, Спок.

Тот продолжал молча ждать.

Джим попытался сосредоточиться, несмотря на нетерпение и возбуждение. Спок не любил ощущать себя невеждой, а вопросы, связанные с эмоциями и физиологией, вызывали в нем чувство неловкости. Со стороны Джима было бы честно предложить что-то взамен.

— Я никогда не... не позволял никому меня взять, — наконец произнес он. — Я не... мне не нравится передавать кому-то контроль.

Спок склонил голову набок.

— Вы приравниваете пенетрацию к подчинению. Поразительно.

Решив отложить обсуждение различий вулканской и человеческой сексуальной психологии на другой раз, Джим пожал плечами.

— Кажется, моя просьба была контрпродуктивна. Я не намеревался вовлечь вас в нечто, неприятное для вас.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, что способен передать вам командование, мистер Спок.

Он не лгал. Именно поэтому ему не удавалось изжить иррациональный страх мятежа Спока — Кирк полностью полагался на него. Со Споком он был в безопасности. Со Споком его корабль был в безопасности. Кирк был уверен в этом, и окажись это ложью, ему никто не сможет помочь, и спасения не будет.

Спок наклонил голову.

— Ваше доверие делает мне честь.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

— Ну, тогда давайте начнем, — наконец сказал Джим.

Спок посмотрел на него и привычно приподнял бровь, выражая приязнь и иронию.

— Разумеется, капитан. Будьте любезны раздеться и лечь на мою кровать.

Кирк не шутил — он и правда никогда не занимался сексом со Споком. Перед ним открывался новый мир, изучать который следовало тщательно и с большой осторожностью. И, похоже, Спок не собирался давать ему никаких знакомых ориентиров — ни поцелуев, ни молчания, ни страстной спешки.

Спок начал аккуратно снимать форму. Рубашку он свернул и положил на ближайший стул. Затем он сел на кровать и снял сапоги. Джим уже видел, как Спок снимает сапоги, и не раз, но сейчас он снимал их, чтобы лечь в постель с Джимом. «Спок собирается мне вставить», — подумал он и сел на другую сторону кровати, чтобы разуться. С этим вышли затруднения, потому что руки у него дрожали.

— Позвольте мне, капитан.

Спок встал, и матрас выпрямился со скрипом. Спок опустился перед Кирком на колени — в футболке, черных штанах и босиком — и взялся за сапог Джима.

Кирк машинально оперся на кровать и сдвинул пальцы на ноге, но взгляд его не отрывался от макушки Спока, кончиков ушей, крепких мышц, перекатившихся по плечам, когда Спок потянул сапог на себя. Джим мог бы привыкнуть к этому. Это никогда бы ему не наскучило. «Я люблю тебя, Спок», — подумал он.

Когда с обувью было покончено, он быстро разделся, искоса наблюдая за Споком.

— Ложитесь, — велел тот, совершенно обнаженный и, судя по всему, ни капли не смущенный.

Джим послушался. Спок встал на колени между его ног и коснулся его обеими руками.

До Джима доходили слухи, что вулканцы не целуются, но он всегда считал это очередной глупой байкой, вроде того, что гениталии Спока в два раза крупнее человеческих, или того, что вулканцы поедают мозг своих побежденных врагов. Но Спок не целовал его. Вместо этого он шарил руками по его телу, словно изучая на ощупь. Пальцы Спока скользнули по лицу Джима, напомнив о недавнем мелдинге, и Джим поежился.

Спок целовал Лейлу. Но этого он с ней не делал — не открылся ей до конца. Выгибаясь под прикосновениями Спока, Джим чувствовал торжество.

— Спок, — умоляюще произнес он, и руки Спока уверенно скользнули по животу, подобрались к бедрам и раздвинули ноги.

Джим ошеломленно встретился с ним взглядом, и тот сказал:

— Вы уверены, капитан?

— Совершенно уверен, мистер Спок.

Спок открыл небольшой ящик в спинке кровати и вытащил флакон соматского масла.

— Слизистая оболочка прямой кишки у людей тоньше, чем у вулканцев, — сообщил он, тщательно размазывая масло по указательному и среднему пальцам правой руки. — Я постараюсь не давить сильнее, чем требуется.

Джим сглотнул.

— Мне нравятся твои грязные разговоры, Спок.

Спок озадаченно посмотрел на него и принялся изучать влажными пальцами вход.

— Это земное выражение, — попытался объяснить Джим. — Ну, знаешь — ох! — грязные разговоры. Вроде как «я хочу нагнуть тебя над твоей рабочей станцией и как следует оттрахать, и я знаю, что тебе это понравится».

Ему чертовски нравилось то, что Спок творил своими пальцами. Он не знал, почему отказывался от этого раньше, но был рад, что может разделить теперь это переживание со Споком.

Тот приподнял бровь, уголок его рта чуть изогнулся. Джим не мог отвести от него взгляд, ему следовало догадаться, насколько хорошо ему будет со Споком, но откуда он мог знать? Пальцы исследовали его изнутри, помогая ему познать самого себя. Те самые два пальца, которыми вулканцы целовались — словно язык Спока...

— Предполагается, что эта реплика должна вызвать у меня сексуальное возбуждение? Вам придется постараться получше, если вы хотите заставить меня потерять контроль.

— Эй! — выдохнул Джим, и от негодования его мышцы сжались вокруг пальцев Спока. — Думаешь, у меня не получится? Думаешь, я не смогу заставить тебя потерять контроль, если захочу?

— Напротив, капитан, я уверен, что вам бы это удалось.

На секунду Джим потерял дар речи, поняв, что это признание значило для Спока, насколько тот ему доверял, но затем головка члена надавила на его вход, и все мысли улетучились.

— Кроме того, это совершенно неправдоподобно, — сообщил Спок, — на мостике всегда кто-то есть.

«Сегодня не было».

Воспоминание ныло и зудело, как свежий шрам, но Спок медленно и осторожно двигался вперед, его присутствие никак нельзя было игнорировать. Умудряясь поддерживать разговор, он тяжело дышал, толчками проникая в любовника, растягивая его изнутри, и волны неведомого наслаждения пронизывали все существо Джима.

— Я всегда считал инженерный отсек более подходящим местом для интимных свиданий. За банками данных удобно прятаться. 

— Ты действительно только что сказал «интимные свидания»?

Но черт возьми, это была отличная идея. Он бы стоял на коленях, взяв член Спока в рот и ощущая, как вибрирует пол от дыхания корабля. А вокруг них билось бы сердце «Энтерпрайз»...

— Хм. По моим расчетам, если я изменю угол проникновения на 3,26 градуса, то смогу усилить ваши ощущения в... — продолжение заглушил крик Джима. — Если вы превысите 85,3 децибел, то в смежных каютах вас услышат. 

Лоб Спока покрылся испариной. Спок двигался медленнее и нежнее, чем, по мнению Джима, нужно было для предотвращения повреждений, но он не возражал, упиваясь восхитительной смесью яркого удовольствия, жара и покоя. 

— Я не требую от вас соблюдать тишину — просто хочу предоставить все данные.

Спока не волновало, услышат ли их. О господи!

— Ваш сердечный ритм ускорился в 1,723 раза.

Джим хотел попросить Спока поубавить техничности в разговоре, но заметил, что тот просто ошеломлен происходящим.

— Да, — сказал он, обхватив запястья Спока, нависающего над Джимом и удерживающего свой вес на вытянутых руках. — Ты и правда меня завел.

Спок закрыл глаза и начал с силой вбиваться, видимо, рассчитав амплитуду.

Зажмурившись, Джим увидел вспыхивающие во мраке звезды.

— Коснись меня. Прошу, Спок...

— Я вас касаюсь, — спокойно ответил тот, а затем покрытые маслом пальцы крепко обхватили член Джима. Движения руки Спока не попадали в ритм его толчков и все же вместе сливались в сложную последовательность, которую Джим не мог распознать, но...

— Если это неопытность, то я боюсь представить, что ты будешь творить через пару месяцев, — выдохнул он.

— Я смогу делать с вами все, что захочу, — пробормотал Спок, застав его врасплох.

— О боже, да, ты сможешь, ты уже можешь, я сделаю все, что скажешь...

— Да, — произнес Спок, — верно.

— Поцелуй меня, — потребовал Кирк. — Поцелуй меня, Спок.

Он притянул Спока к себе, вслепую прижимаясь губами к его губам.

Спок втянул воздух, не разрывая поцелуя, и Джим вспомнил, что они — невероятное чудо — путешествовали по безвоздушной пустоши, и все же Спок был рядом. Они дышали общим воздухом, связанные искусственной силой тяжести и чувством, которое ни один из них не смел назвать вслух. Их языки соприкоснулись, и Джим кончил с криком, который, несомненно, проник сквозь переборки и палубы.

Спок замер на секунду, в воцарившейся тишине было слышно лишь его тяжелое дыхание. Затем он снова начал двигаться, без единого слова, быстро, до последней секунды удерживая ритм, и наконец вздрогнул всем телом и издал протяжный душераздирающий стон. Кирк обнял Спока и почувствовал, как того бьет дрожь.

— Спок, — прошептал Джим, когда тот обессилено лег ему на грудь. — Этот момент, сразу после разрядки — самое близкое к слиянию разумов состояние, что мне доводилось испытывать.

— Мм... — невнятно пробормотал Спок. — Понятно.

После секса Спока клонило в сон? Джим подавил улыбку. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я остался? Ничего, если ты предпочитаешь, чтобы...

Спок скатился с него.

— Можете остаться, если не боитесь, что я вас разбужу, когда встану к гамма-смене. Но, пожалуйста, не ждите... объятий.

— Кое-что обсуждению не подлежит, Спок, — ответил Джим, — К тому же кровать узкая.

Спок поднялся, вошел в ванную и пустил воду. Джим вытерся майкой и бросил ее на пол. Если уж он остается, то вставать незачем.

— Компьютер, — сказал Спок, — разложи кровать.

Койка под Джимом слегка приподнялась, и нижняя половина отъехала в сторону. Вторая опустилась, и они соединились со щелчком, образуя двуспальную кровать. Спок подошел ближе и, все еще обнаженный, прислонился к стене и приподнял бровь. 

— Вы правда думали, что я не знаю об этой опции, капитан?

Джим раскинул руки и ноги, стараясь занять на постели побольше места, и ухмыльнулся:

— С гостями это всегда работало.

— Я не гость, — надменно заметил Спок.

Джим ухмыльнулся еще шире.

— Знаю, — он замолк. — Спок... ты сейчас счастлив?

Спок задумался:

— В свете предоставленных вами новых данных, капитан, я вынужден прийти к заключению, что уже давно был счастлив. Досадная ошибка.

Он забрался на кровать и попытался оттеснить Джима на край, как можно меньше касаясь его. Джим тотчас же закинул Споку руку на грудь, а ногу на бедра, затем притянул его к себе и уткнулся лицом в шею.

— Тогда что ты чувствуешь теперь?

Спок многострадально вздохнул и перелег, подложив руку Джиму под шею и устроив его голову у себя на плече. Кирк хотел было возмутиться, что его укладывают, как женщину, но Спок произнес:

— Не будь я, как вы, кажется, выражаетесь, «на седьмом небе», я бы не допустил такой фамильярности, — и сердце Джима ухнуло в открытый космос.

— Обычно перед сном я настраиваю систему жизнеобеспечения на 28 градусов по Цельсию, — сказал Спок и накрыл их обоих одеялом.

«М-да...»

— Я не дам тебе замерзнуть, Спок, — пообещал Джим.

Спок снова вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы Джима.


End file.
